Aun Ahora
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Where will you go? he asked.rnHermione and Hary break up...go inside for full summary and please review!


**Summary **"Where will you go?" he asked, worried. "Don't worry; I'll see what I can do. Goodbye, Harry." I said. So, this is the story: harry will be a quidditch player, but there are some requests , and Hermione is not ready toaccept them all. Will this be the end? ONE SHOT!

**Disclaimer **I don't own HP, just the plot. I am Peruvian, so if my grammar is bad, please let me know, but don't be mean about it. I try really hard to improve it!.

**Aun ahora **

Here I am sitting in my living room. I feel so cold even thought it's a sunny summer afternoon. I have felt like these ever since the end of my 7th year. That was 5 years ago. Since that day, I am always cold, but I noticed that the cold comes from inside y body and not from the weather. I am always cold and no hot chocolate, no coffee and no clothing is enough to keep me hot.

It was the last day of my 7th and last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when it happened. I couldn't continue like this, I was a pain in the neck for him. With me by his side, he would never be able to make his dream come true….

So now, you are warmly welcome to read my story, the story of how I broke my heart…..Enjoy.

**_Me pasaron tantas cosas y no estabas_**

_(So many things happened to me and you weren't here)_

_**Y vi tantas soledades no esperadas**_

_(And I didn't expect to be so lonely) _

_**Me morí sobreviví, en el mundo me perdí**_

_(I died; I lived, in the world I got lost)_

_**Y a pesar de todo jamás te olvidé. **_

_(And still, I have not forgotten you)_

**_-7th year, Hogwarts-_**

"Guys! Guess what?" asked a very exited Harry as he approached us with a letter in his right hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked so sexy when he was smiling. I loved him just too much. It was Saturday; he was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. I could tell he had just come out from the shower because his hair was wet.

My friends and I were at the great hall, having breakfast in our last day of school.

"What?" I asked as he sat next to me and hold my hand.

"Well…I just received a letter from…" he said, keeping the air in suspense. Everyone near was I complete silence. He kept quite with a small smile in his face

"Go on!" exclaimed Ron.

"The Chuddley Cannons! The want me in their team! They want me to be their seeker!"

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my Goood!" I shouted. I hugged him and smiled. His dream finally came true! He was going to play quidditch professionally!

He hugged me too for a while and then kissed me. Our kiss was deep and full of love. His lips bit mine softly and I moaned silently. I let his tongue enter my mouth, and my tongue and his played like two little kids. The kiss became more passionate, and now our tongues were dancing together in a frenetic dance, seeking hidden places, never touched before.

"Guys please get a room!" Lavander joked.

"Isn't it great? They already got me an apartment in muggle London! It's small but I don't care. One room, one bathroom, no kitchen and one sofa with a small TV set. Of course I'll have my fridge but it will have to be in the same room as the TV….but any thing is better than living with the Dursleys I assure you! I hope to see you all in my first game; it will be held….." Harry went on talking, but I couldn't listen.

He had just said one room with one bed…I wasn't ready t share a room. I wasn't. I needed to talk to him.

**_Aun ahora, que otros besos me han curado_**

_(Even now, that other kissed have healed me)_

_**Te recuerdo aun ahora**_

_(I remember you Even now) _

_**Que no duelen tus heridas**_

_(That my wounds don't hurt anymore)_

_**Te deseo aun ahora**_

_(I want you even now) _

_**Que no se que sentirás**_

_(When I don't know how you feel)_

**_Te necesito aun ahora_**

_(I need you even now)_

_**Lo más bello de mi vida fuiste tú.**_

_(The prettiest thing in my life, it was you)_

"Harry?" I said silently "can we talk please?"

"Sure 'Mione. Guys, we'll be right back". He said. Still holding my hand, he took me to the edge of the lake. All the small trip from the great hall to the lake, his smile hadn't faded.

He sat down on the grass, and pulled me down gently by his side. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, but I let go from him and sat looking at him.

His smile slowly disappeared as he saw my face, which was completely serious, I would say even sad.

"My parents are dead" I said, as if expecting that simple frace to explain all my feelings.

My parents died at the end of my 6th year. It was the first week of summer holidays, when the Death Eaters entered my house, looking for me, but luckily, or maybe not, I wasn't there. My parents wouldn't tell where I was, so they just killed them. It was a great shock for me, but Harry was there to help.

"I know Mione, and I am truly sorry, I mean it" he said. Of course he meant, it, he knew what it was like to be an orphan.

"That's the point, I have nowhere to go after school is over" I said, as some tears appeared in my eyes.

He raised a hand to wipe them off. When he touched my face, I shivered "You can come to live with me".

"It's only one room" I exclaimed.

"I know, we can share it" he said.

"I am not ready to share a bed, nor a room" I said, lowering my eyes.

"What are you saying to me?" he asked.

"I am just saying, that I cannot and will not share a room with you" I said, almost in a whisper, still not looking at him.

"Are you asking me to just… Forget about this job just so I can live with _you_?"

Those words hit MY heart like a rock on the chest. How could he think I would be so selfish! And the way he said the _you_, like I was worthless!

"Not in a million years I would ask you to turn down your dreams and you know it, Harry Potter" I said through gritted teeth.

"Then what are you getting to, exactly?" he said.

"I don't want to live with you, because I do not fell ready, but I don't want you to turn down your dream, so…" I took a deep breath, wondering if this choice would be the right one "its over."

"You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. His eyes shone with tears as well. This was hurting too much. But I just couldn't do this.

**_Hace tiempo que encontré lo que buscaba_**

_i (A long time ago I found what I was looking for)_

_**Tengo todo y a la vez no tengo nada**_

_(I've got everything, but I've got nothing)_

_**Tu mirada que no vi**_

_(Your look I didn't see) _

_**Aquel día te perdí**_

_(That day I lost you)_

_**Tanto mundo por vivir**_

_(There was so much to live) _

_**Y tú no estabas**_

_(And you weren't there)_

"I am sorry, but I am not kidding" I said.

"But, but….but you can still be with me!" he exclaimed

"No Harry, because then you will be like cutting off your things just because of me!"

"What d'ya mean?" he asked, a bit confused.

"What if your training session is one hour longer than what you thought? You just can't say oh sorry Hermione is waiting for me…because you would be kicked out of the team!"

"Not if I do it once…"

"Of course not, but we both know that it won't happen just once."

Harry stayed silent. He knew it. I knew he was having an inner war, his heart against his brain.

"I will quit quidditch"

"Are you mad!" I exclaimed. "You won't, just because of me! And anyway, I have already made my decision, its over."

"Where will you go?" he asked, worried.

"Don't worry; I'll see what I can do. Goodbye, Harry." I said.

I stood up and went to the castle. When I reached the big oak doors I turned around. Harry was looking at me. When he saw me turn, he waved and smiled, and mouthed a thank you. I waved back, nodded and smile, before disappearing into the castle. I ran until I reached my room, and with loud sobs and cries, I made my backpack. I grabbed it and went outside. I had already graduated, so there was no problem of me living before. While I was heading to Hogsmade, I turned once, and looked at the big castle. That was my last sight of the magical world.

**_Aun ahora, que otros besos me han curado_**

_(Even now, that other kissed have healed me)_

_**Te recuerdo aun ahora**_

_(I remember you Even now) _

_**Que no duelen tus heridas**_

_(That my wounds don't hurt anymore)_

_**Te deseo aun ahora**_

_(I want you even now) _

_**Que no se que sentirás**_

_(When I don't know how you feel)_

_**Te necesito aun ahora**_

_(I need you even now)_

_**Lo más bello de mi vida fuiste tú.**_

_(The prettiest thing in my life, it was you)_

-**_ 5 years after Hgwarts-_**

Tears come to my eyes every time I remember this. Sometimes I feel stupid. I could have easily gone to live with him and we would be happy now. I wouldn't be suffering.

But think about it, even though it was his dream to be a quidditch super star, if he really did love, he would have come after me, right?

I shake my head, don't be so selfish Hermione! He really did love you, but this was his dream and you know it! He talked to you about it everyday! Remember! Of course, how could I forget it? He was always telling me how rich and happy we would be after we graduated…not as if I cared if we were rich, as long as we were together. How ironic. Now I am rich and without him.

Well, I have to move one. He surely has. It's impossible for him to be a super star without millions of girls after him. Definitely he met one he liked and married her, and now they have kids. Maybe he named them Patty and Anthony, like we had decided to call your children if we ever had. We decided that the girls name would rime with the father name and the boy's name with my nickname (Mione). I bet they have the same green eyes, or the same black messy hair. I bet they are as beautiful as their father.

I feel happy for the one who married Harry. I love him so much that I feel happy if he is happy. I bet that woman is very happy; he is making her happy, just as happy as he made me. And those children are so lucky to have such a father.

**_Aun ahora, que otros besos me han curado_**

_(Even now, that other kissed have healed me)_

_**Te recuerdo aun ahora**_

_(I remember you Even now) _

_**Que no duelen tus heridas**_

_(That my wounds don't hurt anymore)_

_**Te deseo aun ahora**_

_(I want you even now) _

_**Que no se que sentirás**_

_(When I don't know how you feel)_

_**Te necesito aun ahora**_

_(I need you even now)_

_**Lo más bello de mi vida fuiste tú.**_

_(The prettiest thing in my life, it was you) _

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Who could it be? People are out with their families today, its Sunday and its summer, I wonder if it's some kind of seller. I always tell them not to come and yet the keep coming.

I opened the door, and…

"Hello, Hermione" says a very well known voice.

"H – Harry what are you doing here?" I ask surprised. My heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. I have not seen him in 5 years, and here he is, at my door. Oh my God he is just as beautiful as ever. He is not wearing glasses anymore, and his dark hair is as messy as always. I always thought that made him sexy, he was now much taller than before. Me measures around 1.80m (A/N: I think it is 6.2 inches), his arms are bigger….

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me to come on in?" he asks, smiling.

Oh my God…he is so cute when he smiles….calm down Hermione.

"Sure, come on in" I say. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Iced tea?"

"No, I just came to talk to you." He said seriously

"Oh, ok, sit down then" I invite him to sit on my sofa.

He sits down and I sit next to him. Oh my Gosh I love him so much…he is so cute…

"Hermione, I am sorry" he sais

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"Because I have been a dork! Instead of coming after you, I let you step out of my life, and these 5 years have been very hard for me without you, I still love you too much. I am sorry I didn't come before, I just realized what I felt, and I just realized it was that I couldn't live without you…" he said, he stopped to breathe… "And I am sorry".

"No Harry, I am sorry, I should have never left you. I should have been there for you, I should have, and I am so stupid!" I said, and new fresh tears come to my eyes…

"Oh, Hermione I love you too much"

"I love you too Harry"

"Could we please try again?" he asks.

I smiled and lean forward. His lips meet mine. I open my mouth for his tongue to enter. I can feel fire inside me. This is so great. I missed this so much. A new passion I feel in this kiss. After these 5 years, my heart beats faster. I can feel his hands in my back, moving up and down. My hands are in the back of this head, playing with his hair.

After several minutes, I break the kiss to breath.

"I can't believe you are here! I love you so much Harry!" I say, hugging him.

"I love you too, and I missed you a lot".

In response I hug him harder.

**_Lo más bello de mi vida fuiste tú._**

_(The prettiest thing in my life, it was you)_

**Ok people, this is it! I hope you liked it! Ok the end was a bit stupid, I just couldn't think of anything better, because when I wrote it my mind was on my IGCSE exams, plus I am not good at writing ends! Please review! Sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes! I am Peruvian!**


End file.
